Snow flying like sparks
by BusyBee103
Summary: I know the title sucks, but don't judge a book by its cover right? Elsa has decided to abdicate her throne, while Jack has just found out his parents are leaving him their orphanage. Elsa's world just got a whole bigger, Jack's a lot smaller. When they meet, will they be able to help the other adjust? Or are they just too different?
1. Queen Anna

**Chapter 1**

'I want to abdicate my throne to Anna,' Elsa blurted out to the royal court. She closed her eyes, composing herself during the silence that followed her statement. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke again, 'I've gotten to see a bit of the world, and I don't think my place is here anymore. I mean, Anna loves Arendelle, and is securely married and ready to produce an heir. I think she's just what you need for the court, to be the public face of all that goes on. She doesn't have to carry out the big plans or even come up with ideas. She'll be like your marionette, the thing that everyone looks at and sees, but is really controlled by someone else entirely. I mean that's the way it works right? In politics? And I know it doesn't matter what I say, I know that's the way she'll be treated because she'll have no idea what to do, but,' Elsa stopped, realising she had raised her voice while rambling on. She cleared her throat softly and continued, 'The more I think about it, the more I believe that she's ready to do this, and I'm ready to let go of Arendelle,' Elsa finished, staring down the court, daring them to contradict her. Finally, a small, stout man with a big brown moustache stood up to address the queen. 'I think you're right, Queen Elsa. We have seemed to rub you up the wrong way. You like to be in control and so do we, and well, we never seemed to get along. However, we would never control your sister like she's a… a… oh, what did you call it? Ah yes, a… marionette. We would merely offer her advice and help her with business arrangements. Unlike you, with all due respect, she is married, as well. That puts her much higher on our… um… respect list,' the man stuttered, 'but, have you told Princess Anna about this?' Elsa's heart hammered in her chest. All the anger she had from his previous statement melted away. Her thoughts whirled around her head; what if Anna refused?

'What?' Anna whispered in disbelief, 'what do you mean you're going to abdicate your throne? And to me? Elsa what are you thinking?' Elsa gave her sister a strong, determined glare, placing her hands reassuringly on Anna's shoulders. 'Anna, your place is here. This is where you grew up, where you learnt everything you know, where all the people you love are, where your security is and most of all, it's all you know and love. You live and breathe this place. Sooner or later I was going to hand over the throne to you. You are so much better with people than I am and you give them hope, Anna. Hope is one of the most important things to have in a kingdom! That is something you'll learn very quickly. Hope helps people to carry on, to keep trying and keep going. Without a town of motivated people, nothing gets done. I believe you could do absolute wonders for the kingdom, wonders,' Elsa pronounced the last word and finished with a smile.

'Elsa, you grew up here too! This is practically all you know! You… Elsa, you are so much better with the gracious and regal…ness of being queen! And I know practically nothing about the business side! I'll be hopeless! I thought you were, well, enjoying being queen. What happened? Don't you like it here anymore?' Anna asked accusingly,

'Of course I like it here! Anna, no matter where I am, this will always be home, and it will always be where my family is,'

'Then why do you want to leave?' Anna asked Elsa, looking straight into her eyes.

'It's much more complicated than that! Don't you see Anna, it's not here that makes me want to leave, it's what's out there,' Elsa answered, drifting over to the window. Anna followed her slowly, every step apprehensive as she thought through the proposal.

'I can't believe I'm considering agreeing to this,' Anna chuckled, after thinking it over for ten minutes. Elsa's face broke out into a smile so large her whole body seemed to light up, 'Really? Just like that? Are you sure?' Elsa asked apprehensively, clasping her hands so tightly her knuckles started going white. Anna thought for a moment, looking lovingly at her sister, before saying, 'Absolutely. Now you can go and get Kristoff before I start changing my mind,' Elsa beamed and hugged her sister so tightly even Elsa felt constricted. 'Thank you so much!' she exclaimed while rushing out the door at her sister's request. And just like that, it was done. Elsa was free.


	2. Jack becomes a guardian

**Chapter 2**

'I'm not going to tell you again, Jack,' Amelia Frost told her son,

'But it still hasn't sunk in! Do you really expect me to take this news like it's the weather forecast for tomorrow? It's not every day your parents come over and tell you that they've left five kids under your guardianship! Let alone an entire orphanage!' Jack animatedly described, pacing back and forth across the room. His parents watched him anxiously, noticing his anger start to build. _How dare they do this to him! He has his own life, his own dreams and aspirations! They can't make him do this, can they?_


End file.
